callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Spork
The Golden Spork is a hidden melee weapon and Wonder Weapon in Mob of the Dead. It is the most powerful melee weapon in the history of Zombies. Requirements *Visit the Golden Gate bridge at least once. *Obtain the Hell's Retriever. *Obtain the AcidGat by converting the Blundergat via the Acid Gat Kit. *Must be playing on Original difficulty. Step 1 Find the jail cell with a blue and green movie poster hanging on the wall near the Warden's Office. Throw the Hell's Retriever at the poster and it will be removed revealing a hole in the wall. Step 2 Enter Afterlife Mode. There is a portal entrance at the end of the row of cells near the Warden's Office. Enter the portal and zap a spoon lying on the floor to the right of a large crack with a skull in it. If done correctly, the player will hear the Demonic Announcer laugh. Step 3 Enter the cafeteria and proceed to the barrier at the back of the room. There is a table against the left wall inside the barrier, and the spoon will now be laying on top if it. In order to pick up the spoon, the player will need to throw the Hell's Retriever at it. If done correctly, the player will hear Brutus. (Note: This step must be completed for each player who wishes to obtain the Golden Spork.) Step 4 Enter the infirmary and locate the lone bathtub filled with blood opposite a Mystery Box spawn. Hold the action button when next to the bathtub. A silver spoon will appear and stir the blood. (Note: this step must be completed for each player who wishes to obtain the Golden Spork.) Step 5 Enter the underground showers and kill zombies using the Acid Gat or Vitrolic Withering. When the correct amount of zombies have been killed, the Demonic Announcer's laugh will be heard once again. Step 6 Re-enter the infirmary and return to the lone bathtub filled with blood. Hold the Use button and a zombified hand will raise out of the blood grasping the Golden Spork. Press the Use button to take the Spork, and it will be removed from the hand. (Note: This step must be completed for each player who wishes to obtain the Golden Spork.) Note if a player dies after obtaining the Golden Spork, they must complete steps 3 and 4 again. The Golden Spork will again rise into the zombified hand, and the player can once again take it (this only applies in co-op). Trivia *The Golden Spork does the damage equivalent to 6.3 Galvaknuckles, making it a one-hit-kill weapon up to and including round 33. It is currently the most powerful melee weapon in Zombies history. *This is the second melee weapon that does not have to be purchased off the wall, after the Shovel in the iOS version of Shi No Numa. *Step 1 is a reference to the movie "The Shawshank Redemption." *This must be completed on Original Difficulty or the Hell's Retriever will be unable to remove the poster near the Warden's Office. *The Golden Spork appears in the loading screen. *Before stirring the bathtub in step 4, the spoon obtained from the cafeteria replaces the player's combat knife and is roughly as strong as the Galvaknuckle. Gallery Spork weapon closeup MotD BOII.png|Close-up of the Golden Spork. Category:Wonder Weapons